mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (nicknamed Tails by Sonic) is an 8 year twin tailed fox that first appeared in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 and has been Sonic's sidekick ever since. Just like Sonic there are many versions of Tails made for M.U.G.E.N, albeit nowhere near as many. The most commonly known versions are the ones by BowserKoopa and MUGENHunter. BowserKoopa's Tails A 3-button character that uses sprites taken from Sonic Battle. Although it's attacks don't deal a particularly high amount of damage, it makes up for this with a combo potential that allows practically all of its moves to smoothly link into each other. Despite utilizing only three of the six action buttons, Tails can perform a variety of both melee and ranged attacks. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 MUGENHunter's Tails This version of Tails is a six buttoned character. He has a very weak A.I., but may utilize some of his combos at random intervals. As with all of MUGENHunter's Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Tails uses custom-made sprites. 'Stats' *Life: 1050 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 105 *Defence: 97 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Specials D, DF, F, a/x - Slash Tail F, D, DF, a/x - Spin Attack F, D, DF, a/x - Sonic Slash Attack F, D, DF, a/x - Miles Uppercut D, DB, B, a/x - Scissor Punch Hold B, F, a/x - Dash Propeller Attack Hypers D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/x/a+x - Violent Tail Whip D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b/y/b+y - Electron Cannon Mugenfan's Tails This Tails is hated because it's a spriteswap of the old Daniel, much like his Sonic character. The sprites are poorly animated too. Supermystery's version Supermystery's version of Tails plays more like an actual Sonic playable character than a traditional fighting game character. Likewise with Supermystery's other characters, Tails comes with rings, special monitors, and a Super mode. Tails can even acquire the ability to fly if it hits an S monitor. Latroy6's version This version of Tails is MVC styled and has custom sprites. Like Latroy6's other characters, Tails' AI is hard to beat for new players and he is also a cheap character and a few characters can beat it. It's hypers do massive amounts of damage. Plom5-1-00's Tails This Tails was made by Plom5-1-00. This version also has custom sprites, however, this is not a good thing as they are incorrectly aligned and poorly animated. This Tails is just plain underpowered. Pingurules is editing this version with help from TheWaluigiKing. Veanko's Tails This version of Tails uses MUGENHunter's sprites and Kung Fu Man as a base however this version has a more advanced AI (Like Veanko's Sonic) a different moveset more palettes and Tails' current voice. It is said that this version is still a beta and it is unknown if Veanko is still working on him. Neo Fire Sonic's Tails This Tails came from the full Mugen game Sonic the Fighters 2. Despite this, it works pretty well in normal Mugen and it uses edited sprites from the Gameboy Sonic games. This Tails does not have AI, but the combo's that you can perform are long, and the CPU seems to spam that sometimes. Ssonic's Tails Clone This Tails uses the sprites from Sonic 3. He can shoot a Hadouken, uppercut, fly, can turn into Super Tails and spin so he's like a normal fighter. He even has a voice. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroes Category:90's Characters Category:Animals Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Cheap Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Kids Category:TV Show Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Cancelled W.I.PS